Life as Humans
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: After an explosion in the lab leaves the Autobots human teenage boys, they soon find they have to attend the local high school... Oh dear, how will they adjust? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Soooo, what is it you're **actually** doing?" Bumblebee asked Ratchet as he watched the medic bot bustle around the lab in the Autobot base

"You could call it…an experiment" Ratchet replied as he picked up a beaker filled with something purple in it, Bumblebee watched in interest even though he had no idea what was happening

"I thought you weren't a scientist, Ratchet" they heard a new voice say and turned to see a large black, 30ft tall robot with cannons on his arms walk into the room followed by a taller robot about 40ft, red and blue that had the front of a semi with flames on it

"I'm not, Ironhide. But I found this experiment on the World Wide Web and decided to test it" Ratchet said.

Ratchet grabbed a beaker containing a black solution and poured it into another beaker, which was sitting on a Bunsen burner, already containing other solutions in it. As he added it, the beaker containing the other liquid solutions began to bubble and hiss

"Ratchet are you sure that this experiment is safe and the molecular solution won't do anything wrong?" Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots asked.

Ratchet looked up at his leader and nodded

"Absolutely" he replied before turning to Bumblebee "Bumblebee could you pass me that beaker containing the Potassium permanganate solution please?" he asked him, Bumblebee frowned

"The huh?" Bumblebee asked in confusion scratching his head

"The beaker with the magenta-rose colored solution" Optimus answered.

Bumblebee saw the beaker containing the magenta-rose colored solution

"Oh…well why didn't you say so?" he replied as he walked over

"Be careful Bee, we only need one drop. Anymore and we might have a problem" Ratchet warned.

Bumblebee came back over with the solution when he tripped in on a crack in the floor and the solution went flying, what was worse was it landed in the other beaker and there was a loud explosion

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

In the human quarters of the Autobot's base, Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend Mikaela Banes were playing on the Wii the Autobots had bought for them to keep them entertained. Preoccupied in a game of Wii tennis, they were caught off guard when suddenly there was a loud explosion. It shook the room and knocked the two off their feet, sending them flying and crashing into a wall. Groaning in slight pain Sam slowly eased himself to his feet and rubbed his head before reaching out a hand and helping Mikaela up.

The two of them looked at each other slightly worried

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked her

"I'm not sure but we better check on them" Mikaela replied, the teens left the gaming room and hurried through corridors of the base, dodging men left right and centre until they arrived at the lab.

Cautiously, Sam opened the door and smoke escaped out of the lab

"Guys are you okay?" he called out.

Neither he nor Mikaela got a response and groaned. Whatever had happened it can't have been good

"This can't be good" Mikaela said as they entered the lab noticing mess all over.

They heard groaning and saw four shapes lying on the ground up ahead, though they had trouble seeing because of the smoke everywhere. They picked their way carefully through the room so as not to trip on anything and they soon reached the shapes. However, when the shapes began to move and sit up, the two yelped in surprise at what they saw. Sam and Mikaela looked at each other before looking back at the others they couldn't be them could they?

"Uh…guys is that you?" Sam asked cautiously

"Of course it's us, Sam who else do you think it could be?" one of the boys who appeared to have black hair with silver streaks and blue eyes replied

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?" Mikaela asked them.

Three of the four boys glanced at a younger one who had blonde with black streaks hair and blue eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

"It was an accident, I swear" he told them

"Accident alright, except for the fact that you're not Autobots" Sam told them

"What do you mean?" another boy with black hair and blue eyes

"Look at yourselves."

The boys frowned before glancing at each other, letting out yelps of surprise not believing what they were seeing

"AHHHHH WE'RE HUMANS."

Everyone was now currently sitting in Sam's room in the human quarters of the base, after getting the Autobots dressed into Sam's clothes though some were a little short. Sam was pacing up and down while Mikaela was leaning against the desk

"Okay lemme get this straight: you had a beaker with solutions in it particularly containing _ethylene glycol_ and Bee had no idea, he accidentally tripped on a crack and the _Potassium permanganate_ in liquid form flew into the other solution, blew up and turned you all human?" she said trying to understand this

"Pretty much" Bumblebee replied

"So, now what are you going to do?" Sam asked them as he stopped pacing and turned to face the four boys who were sitting side by side on his bed

"We're not sure. But maybe I can make a way to reverse the situation like an antidote so we'll be Autobots again, meanwhile we have no idea" Ratchet replied.

Mikaela looked thoughtful for a minute, thinking of a way to help out. Suddenly an idea popped into her head

"Hey Sam, why don't we enroll them into our school" Mikaela suggested.

Everyone stared at her as if she had grown another head or spoke Martian or something. The dark haired beauty shrugged

"What? I mean it would be strange seeing you guys coming to and from the base everyday" she said, Sam chuckled

"Okay, that settles it. You guys are going to attend our school" he said.

The boys looked at each other and began to protest loudly. Sam held up his hands but apparently the boys weren't listening. Sighing, he glanced at his girlfriend and nodded. Mikaela whistled and instantly, they all fell silent

"This is nonnegotiable"

"Oh dear" Optimus said.

**Tranquility Dance Studio**

With **Viva la Vida **playing in the background, 17 and ½ year old Dawn Porter was warming up her body before dance class began. Dawn loved to dance, in fact she was the hottest dancer in the school. As a part time job, she was a dance instructor at the local dance studio and she taught everybody who wanted to dance. Dawn worked mainly on the weekends since every other night was homework night but it wasn't bad pay, she got paid $200 an hour for her classes.

Just then **You Will Only Break My Heart **came on, and she decided to dance to this while waiting for the class to arrive. As she danced in time to the music, she didn't hear the door open nor see the person standing there. When she did, she yelped before calming down and hurrying to turn the music off

"Zac, you scared the hell out of me" Dawn exclaimed to her boyfriend Zac Howard who chuckled

"Well well if it isn't Dancing Dawn" he said coming over and kissing her

"Ha ha real funny, what do you want anyway?" she asked him

"You busy?" Zac asked

"My class will be here any minute" Dawn replied

"How about we get together afterwards" he suggested

"Sure but later" she agreed and they kissed before Zac left and then the class came in "right class, quickly. We're going to go over what we've learnt for **Shut up and Drive **and then continue" Dawn instructed and dance class began.

Dawn and Zac were at Dawn's house in her bedroom kissing. They fell back on the bed and continued kissing, Zac moved a hand down Dawn's leg and up under her skirt but she grabbed his hand and pulled it out before breaking the kiss

"When can we?" Zac asked her

"When I'm ready" she replied, Zac got off of her and they sat up.

Dawn fixed her appearance before looking at Zac who was looking annoyed. She rolled her eyes

"Zac I'm not ready" she told him

"Well I am" he replied

"Yeesh, if you're gonna keep harassing me, I oughtta break up with you" she threatened

"You don't have the guts to" he jeered

"Really? Watch this…you're dumped" Dawn replied, Zac got up and left Dawn's room as she lay back down and sighed "boys, they always have one thing on their minds" she muttered to herself "I wish I could meet a guy who doesn't think with his dick and who actually respects a woman."


	2. Chapter 2

The whole weekend was spent going shopping and getting the boys ready for school. Sam had called in help from Major William Lennox and his wife Sarah Lennox as well as the help of his parents Ron and Judy Witwicky. When Lennox found out about what had happened, he wasn't exactly thrilled. Who would've imagined the Autobots getting reprimanded by the good Major? No one, that's for sure.

Judy, on the other hand, thought the whole situation rather hilarious when you really thought about it. And, funnily enough, Ron agreed.

After calming her husband down and talking it over, Sarah and Will came to the idea to pretend the boys were nephews from out of town and who had recently become orphaned, though Bumblebee was going to be Sam's younger cousin and Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky were his legal guardians.

As the legal guardians of the other three boys, it was their responsibility to look after their well-beings. The poor boys, that included Bumblebee, had never been so embarrassed in their lives, though they agreed with the idea and stuck with it.

On Monday, Will and Sarah and Ron and Judy would go to the local high school to try and enroll the boys explaining the situation to the principal.

Meanwhile, Ratchet spent the rest of the weekend trying to come up with an antidote to reverse the effects of the explosion and hopefully restore them back to their Autobot selves.

All four boys though tried to adjust to being human and eating human food. It became rather tiring having to remind them that they were now humans and needed to eat.

There was also the process of coming up with names for the boys

"Anyone got any ideas?" Will asked on Sunday night

"I think it would make sense if Optimus used his old name" Ratchet replied, glancing at his friend

"What was it?" Mikaela inquired, curious and surprised to know that Optimus Prime hadn't always been the Autobot leader's name

"Orion Pax" Optimus replied heaving a sigh "I have not used that name nor gone by it in such a long time"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I think the name suits. It still has the strong leader like quality to it" Sarah told him.

Optimus smiled at his adopted aunt

"Thank you"

"I always liked the name Brian" Bumblebee put in.

Sam nodded his head, thoughtfully for a moment trying to come up with a last name

"Well since mom and dad are going to be your legal guardians, I guess that makes you a Witwicky" he grinned.

The two hi-fived each other and Ron and Judy groaned

"Oh boy, two boys"

"I want my name apart of my human name" Ironhide spoke up

"Ironhide, you remind me of a Tobias" Sarah said

"Ooh, Tobias is a hot name. Makes you sound dangerous" Mikaela smirked "hmm, Tobias…Irons. Tobias Irons"

"Are you sure?" Will asked

"Will you just don't get women" Sarah riposted and she and Mikaela burst out laughing "Ironhide, what do you think?"

"Hmm, hot and dangerous? I like it" Ironhide agreed shooting Mikaela a smoldering look, causing her to blush

"Hey, lay off 'Hide. She's mine"

"Calm down brat."

While Sam and Ironhide were arguing, Bumblebee turned to Ratchet

"Last but not least, got any ideas Ratch?" he asked

"Richard Huntley" he replied

"It suits you, my friend" Optimus agreed.

**Monday**

Monday rolled around and it found Will and Sarah pulling up to the high school in their respective cars. Parking the car, Sarah got out and moved to the back to get their one year old daughter Annabelle before moving to the footpath to wait for Will to get out of his. Once joined by her husband, they made their way across the school lawn and inside the main building, following the signs to the main office. Upon arriving they found Ron and Judy waiting for them

"You know I just realized something" Ron began as the trio approached "I'm going to have to drive Sam and Bee everywhere seeing as Sam no longer has a car"

"Huh, good point. Now that I don't have 'Hide to drive anymore, we're going to need another car" Will put in

"Why don't we just buy the boys cars" Sarah suggested

"No point, once they're back to their old selves the cars will be useless" Ron said

"Unless we get hire cars, that way it would be better than buying new cars for them. We can rent two cars between the six of them" Judy added

"Six?"

"You forgot Mikaela"

"Right. That could work, they could have three to one car"

"Alright, after we get the boys enrolled. We'll pick them up and go and get them hire cars."

Sam sat outside the base with the others waiting for his parents and Will and Sarah. He had gotten a phone call saying to wait outside because they were taking them somewhere, though his dad hadn't been clear on where exactly

"I think they're taking us to get cars" Mikaela spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at her and then the realization struck them. Bumblebee rubbed the back of his neck

"Oh yeah, Sam doesn't have a car anymore" he sheepishly realized

"They're not going to buy all of us one car are they?" Ironhide asked

"No, the logistical thing to do would be to buy two cars between the six of us. Because Sam used to pick Mikaela up from school with Bumblebee, she now has no ride of her own. Therefore, two cars between us all would leave us three people to one car" Ratchet explained

"That does make sense" Optimus agreed as did everyone else.

Ten minutes later, three cars pulled up. Will got out of the back one and moved around

"Alright, we got the boys enrolled in school. Let's go. Sam, Bee and Mikaela in the Witwicky car, Ironhide you're with me. Optimus and Ratchet, you'll be travelling with Sarah and Annabelle."

The six teenagers scrambled to their assigned cars and climbed in, buckling their seatbelts before the three cars pulled away from the base.

It wasn't long until they pulled up to a hire car dealership and everyone piled out of the cars. Sam groaned, not believing they were having to rent cars until the Autobots were back to their normal selves. However, none of the boys seemed to mind seeing as the cars were only temporary

"Anyone have any preference what type of car you want to rent?" Sarah asked

"A Porsche. For the love of god, can we please rent a Porsche?" Sam begged

"I don't see the harm, it is only temporary" Will replied looking over at Ron and Judy

"Come on, Ron it's not that bad" Judy added

"Fine. Is everyone happy with getting two Porsches?"

Everyone nodded and together the group headed inside.

**Tuesday**

**(Dawn)**

It was Tuesday and it was extremely cold, though there was snow schools were still in session. Dawn currently dressed in a black turtleneck jumper, blue jeans, red ankle boots, an orange jacket, pink gloves, a pink and yellow striped scarf and her chocolate brown hair really curled, was in homeroom listening to her friends telling her how Zac was no good for her

"He is such a scumbag, if he can't wait then it's a good thing you dumped him" Myrtle Peters said

"Exactly, he can't treat you right, then he doesn't deserve you" Violet Johnson added

"You deserve so much better than that lowlife jerk" Trudy Freeman also said

"Thanks guys" she said.

Their homeroom teacher was about to get up and say something when someone knocked on the door, the room immediately fell silent as the door opened and the principal entered followed by a boy no older than eighteen. Dawn pulled out a book: **What's Out There Amongst The Stars **and opened it to her bookmarked page and continued to read

"Ms. Ross, this is Orion Pax he'll be joining your homeroom class" Principal Goddard said

"Well welcome Orion, I'm Ms. Ross. I'm also your English teacher as well as your homeroom teacher" Ms. Ross said and Orion shook hands with her "well let's see now where to put you…" she wondered looking around the classroom before spying an empty chair and smiled "you can sit next to Dawn. Dawnnie can you raise your hand, honey?" the teacher called out.

Dawn looked up from her book at her teacher and sighed raising her hand, she saw the new boy look at her and he made his way over. He was tall roughly 6ft2 with nice muscular arms but not so the muscles in the arms were overdone; black hair, blue eyes and wearing blue jeans, a long sleeved red top, a dark green jacket and a white scarf. Dawn lowered her hand when he reached her and sat down next to her.

Optimus Prime…oops Orion Pax, walked with the principal of the school Sam and Mikaela went to as he showed him where everything was, since the other three were already at homeroom the principal had decided to show Orion around. They stopped in front of a door

"Here we are, Ms. Ross' homeroom" Principal Goddard said knocking on the door, it was all strange to Optimus because he'd never been to a human school and it was all a little too much for him to take in (**A/N: Just so you know, Optimus will now be referred to as Orion until I change it back**)

_'I knew I should have just gotten Mikaela and Sam to reconsider'_ he thought.

They entered the homeroom and the first thing Orion noticed was that all the girls were staring at him, except for one who had gone about and pulled out a book and began to read hoping no one would notice. No one did except for himself

"Ms. Ross, this is Orion Pax he'll be joining your homeroom class" Principal Goddard said to the teacher who seemed respectable

"Well welcome Orion, I'm Ms. Ross. I'm also your English teacher as well as your homeroom teacher" Ms. Ross said and Orion knew it was polite to shake hands and so shook hands with her "well let's see now where to put you…" she wondered before smiling "you can sit next to Dawn. Dawnnie can you raise your hand honey?" the teacher called out.

Orion turned surveying the classroom until his blue eyes settled on the same girl with the book. She looked up towards the front and raised her hand. He made his way through the desks to her, though he knew most of the female population minus the teacher and Dawn were drooling over him. Orion noticed that Dawn was very pretty…scratch pretty… she was beautiful indeed; she was dressed in a black turtleneck jumper, blue jeans, red ankle boots, an orange jacket, pink gloves, a pink and yellow striped scarf and her hair, the color of chocolate he had concluded was nicely curled.

She lowered her hand when he arrived and sat down next to her, he glanced at her and saw her pick up her book and continue to read as if nothing happened. This was going to be an interesting first day.


	3. Chapter 3

After homeroom, the students left and headed for their respective classes. Orion stopped and pulled out his diary and studied his timetable, he had Advanced Biology first but had no idea where the heck room SC10 was

"So who has what?" he heard a girl ask and saw Dawn and three other girls walk by him

"I have PE" one girl replied (Trudy)

"I have Law Enforcement" replied another (Violet)

"I have History" said the girl who asked the question (Myrtle)

"What about you Dawn?" asked the second (Violet)

"I have Advanced Biology" Dawn replied

"Okay then, bye" the three girls said to Dawn and left

"Bye, Trudy, Violet and Myrtle" Dawn called out.

Orion then realized what Dawn had said and decided he should ask her, he walked quicker to catch up and tapped her on the shoulder.

Dawn spun around and saw the new boy standing behind her

"Oh hi" she said "Orion right?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me" Orion said

"Sure" Dawn smiled

"I have Advanced Biology in SC10 but I have no idea where that is. Can you show me?" he asked her, Dawn giggled and Orion wondered what was so funny

"I can do you one better Orion; I also have Advanced Biology in SC10. Come on" Dawn replied and they walked together to class.

Bumblebee … oops, Brian Witwicky was bored out of his brains, he had never been so bored. He really thought going to a human school would have been exciting but boy was he wrong. He sat listening as his homeroom teacher droned on about the exams at the end of the year; the good thing was though he didn't have to do exams because he was new and missed out on a lot of stuff. Finally the bell went signaling to everyone to get to first class, Brian got up and left the room.

He pulled out his diary and stared at his timetable

"PE Ms. Gabriel, in the GYM. Cool" he said and headed to the gym, he remembered where the gym was because the principal had shown them.

When Brian arrived at the gym, he saw a girl with ginger colored hair wearing a long sleeved green top under a red jacket, blue jeans and sneakers trip and fall flat on her face. Some of the other students laughed at her, he made his way over and offered her a hand

"Need a hand?" he asked her.

The girl raised her head and stared at the boy before taking his hand and he pulled her up

"Thanks" she said

"No problem" Brian said noticing her lovely green eyes

"Not to be intrusive but are you new?" the girl asked him

"Yeah, I'm Brian Witwicky" he introduced himself holding out a hand

"Sam Witwicky's younger cousin right?"

"Yep"

"Trudy Freeman" she said shaking his hand

"Trudy, lovely name. Mind if I walk you inside?" he asked and Trudy blushed

"I don't mind" she replied and they went into the gymnasium talking and Brian was surprised to find out Trudy's favorite car was a Camaro.

Ratchet…Richard Huntley sat in homeroom listening to everything his homeroom teacher said; when she mentioned exams he knew instantly that he was going to do those even though she said he didn't have to. He was kind of hoping to be an Autobot before then. Richard pulled out his timetable and studied it, first class he had was History. The bell went signaling the end of homeroom and the students filed out on their way to first class.

Richard arrived at his class and stood by himself waiting for the teacher while the students mingled, he'd rather hoped the teacher would hurry up. After five minutes, he decided to go see where the teacher was but when he turned he ran straight into someone. He was unaffected but the person, he then realized was a girl, fell to the ground

"Ouch" she grumbled.

Immediately, Richard held out a hand and she took it and was pulled to her feet

"My apologies miss" Richard said

"Such a gentleman, you're forgiven" she said "I'm Myrtle Peters by the way" she added

"Richard Huntley" he said, he noticed the girl had short blonde hair and reading glasses, she was donned in a white blouse under a denim jacket, black jeans and red boots

"Pleasure" Myrtle said

"Charmed I'm sure" Richard said and Myrtle giggled.

Ironhide…I have to stop doing this…Tobias Irons didn't even listen to his homeroom teacher, he was too busy listening to his I-pod Sam had bought him and playing Solitaire on it. He was so busy in fact that he didn't hear the bell go or notice the class file out, it wasn't until someone tapped him on the shoulder a little while later did he look up and notice the room was full of complete strangers and not his homeroom class. Tobias immediately switched his I-pod off and noticed everyone staring at him even the teacher

"Heh…sorry. I don't even think I'm supposed to be here" he said but when he saw **Law Enforcement **on the board he remembered this was his first class "on second thought I am" he said and stopped talking and the teacher went back to speaking.

Tobias looked at the person next to him who drew back her hand

"Psst" he hissed at her, she looked at him "thanks" he whispered

"You're welcome" she whispered back

"I'm Tobias Irons" he whispered holding out his hand

"Violet Johnson" she whispered back shaking it and smiling at him.

Tobias noticed that Violet had black hair and brown eyes wearing a violet long sleeved top under a dark brown jacket, blue jeans and black boots.

The day was going smoothly than the Autobot boys had expected. At free period, which they ironically all had at the same time, they all met with the girls and immediately became friends. It was the end of class and the beginning of lunchtime, Orion stood outside Dawn's classroom waiting for her. The class filed out and then out came Dawn, she spotted Orion leaning casually on the wall and walked over to him. Orion pushed himself off the wall and he and Dawn walked to the cafeteria

"Orion, are you busy tonight?" Dawn asked him

"Not really, why?" he said

"The girls and I are heading to Joe's Garage after school, you and the boys wanna come?" she asked him

"I'll have to discuss it with them" he replied

"Oh of course" Dawn said in an understanding, she and the girls had learnt that Orion and the boys were so close they were like brothers.

They reached the cafeteria and joined the queue grabbing trays, as they stood in the queue Dawn had to explain what Joe's Garage was to Orion. Basically it just like a small restaurant and an after school place where she and the girls hung out a lot. Dawn filled her tray with chicken and chips, a Greek salad and a Lamington. Orion filled his tray with Lasagna, fish and chips, two Greek salads and a Coke Zero. The two moved to the register

"Hiya Dawn" the woman said

"Hey Monique" Dawn said as they kissed cheeks before turning to Orion "Orion this is my cousin Monique Porter, Monique this is my new friend Orion Pax. He and his cousins just started here" she introduced

"Well any friend of Dawn's is a friend of mine" Monique said and Orion took a liking to her already, Monique looked at her cousin and winked "especially one that's cute" she added.

Dawn covered her face in embarrassment and groaned, Monique laughed and rung up the prices of their meals

"That's 9 bucks Dawn" she said to her cousin and Dawn pulled out her wallet from her bag

"Dawn put that away" Orion said pulling out his own wallet from his bag

"Oh Orion no, you don't have to" Dawn tried to protest

"I insist" he said

"$25.20" Monique said

"Mon" Dawn said but neither Orion nor Monique were paying her any attention so she put her wallet away, Orion pulled out a 20, a 5 and 20 cent piece handing them to Monique.

Monique took the money thanking Orion and using his tray, Orion nudged Dawn and they walked away from the line. They spotted the other six at a large table waving them over and they made their way over. Dawn sat down between Violet and Trudy and Orion sat opposite her between Tobias and Brian

"So what was all that about?" Trudy asked her

"Nothing" Dawn replied

"What do you mean _nothing_? Orion just bought _you _lunch" Myrtle said putting an emphasis on _nothing_ and _you_

"Look, I didn't want him to waste his money on me but he insisted so in the end I gave up and just let him" Dawn said

"Ooooooh" the three said and they giggled as Dawn rolled her eyes

"Oh honestly" she said.

Meanwhile, Orion was talking with the other three about going to Joe's after school and talking in hushed voices about working on the antidote, and then the funniest thing happened. He felt a foot on his leg and frowned, he looked round but everyone seemed to be engaged in conversations. Orion ignored it thinking he was imagining things and went back to the conversation

"Come on, it'll be fun. We're humans now, we can eat human foods and do all sorts of human things" Tobias said quietly to the three boys

"We really should try and work on an antidote though" Richard reminded them

"What do you think boss bot? Should we make the antidote and miss out on a chance about learning more about the girls and the human world or we hang out at Joe's and get to know the girls better?" Brian asked Orion, though they should be making an antidote it wouldn't really hurt to push it back a day

"We'll start tomorrow, tonight though, let us be humans" Orion replied and Brian and Tobias cheered.

As Orion was informing the other three that as soon as they got back to base tomorrow after school that they were to begin to start to try and make the antidote, he felt the same foot on his leg slide up and down in such a seductive manner that it sent shivers down his spine. He turned his head and saw Dawn who grinned and winked at him before she turned back and continued her conversation with her girls all the while rubbing her foot up and down his leg.

After school the ten friends, including Sam and Mikaela who had been invited to join them, walked down the street on the way to Joe's. They all walked in pairs; up the front walked Sam and Richard, then Myrtle and Tobias, then Violet and Trudy, then Mikaela and Dawn with their arms linked, and then Brian and Orion. Brian watched as Orion watched Dawn and Mikaela giggle about something, Brian realized that Orion seemed to like Dawn

"You like her don't you" he stated to Orion rather than asked.

Orion looked at him and then turned pink in the cheeks, trying not to get embarrassed

"It is that obvious?" Orion asked him chancing a glance at Dawn before looking back at Brian

"Boss bot, we've been to school one day and you're already smitten and flirting with the girl" Brian replied

"I never said I was in love with her, I just like her" Orion said

"Already more than a friend" Brian pointed out, Orion wanted to protest the fact that Brian was insane but how could he?

Brian was right, one day at human school and he was already as the humans said head over heels for the girl. That was the problem though, how could such a beautiful and intelligent girl such as Dawn ever see him as anything more than a friend? When thinking about that, his spark, no his heart ached. Sighing, he knew that if they did confess one day that nothing could happen. He was 40 ft alien robot for crying out loud

"You can't tell anyone especially Dawn, because if she did like me back it wouldn't work out" Orion said

"Oh Primus, why the hell not?" Brian asked him

"Because we're two completely different species; one's a human and the other just so happens to be a giant 40 ft tall walking, talking, thinking, feeling alien robot" Orion replied

"Well then I guess I didn't tell you" Brian said

"Tell me what?" Orion asked suspiciously wondering exactly what kind of bombshell was about to be dropped

"Trudy and I are going out" Brian replied

"What?" Orion asked, they'd barely been there a day and already Brian had found a mate

"Listen Boss, I don't know how long we have until we'll be Autobots again but, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe 'Hide's right. We're humans and we should live our life as humans to the fullest until we turn back into Autobots. Because this may be our only chance at love, I have no idea how the girls will react when they find out about us and we may not ever get the chance to love again in a million years. So that was why I asked Trudy out. That and the fact that she's everything I've always wanted in a femme bot or human" Brian explained.

Maybe he was right, though it sounded strange having advice coming from Brian, it kinda made sense. But it was too soon to do anything about his feelings. Who knew one single female, a human one, could make him feel like that?


End file.
